vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
A View to a Kill/Transcript
REBEKAH'S BEDROOM wakes up with a sleeping Rebekah's arm around him. He slowly removes her arm and out of the bed. He quickly puts his clothes on, trying to sneak out. He put's on his jacket and opens to the door to see Klaus. Klaus: Leaving so soon? doesn't reply, and the opening credits start. Rebekah: putting her robe on This is my place, Nik, and I don't appreciate you invading my privacy like some kind of creeping tom. Klaus: Well, I apologize for breaking up this sordid little tryst, but I do have some urgent business or have you forgotten our paranoid brother Kol is running around with the white oak stake and homicide on the brain? Rebekah: He tried to kill me last night. I didn't forget. Klaus: Yes, well, unfortunately he seems to have absconded with my set of daggers. Rebekah: Oh, poor Nik. How ever will you get your way without your precious daggers? They were so handy when you wanted to end a conversation with one of us! Klaus: Kol's irrational fear of Silas has pushed him off the edge. We need to put him down before he does anymore damage. Now, I know you have the last dagger, and I know you seem to have some white oak ash, so hand it over. Rebekah: Mhm, and leave myself unprotected? You can file that request under 'no chance in hell.' Be gone by the time I have showered. Lurkers aren't welcome here. leaves Klaus: I need that dagger Stefan, talk some sense into her Stefa: Why don't you talk some sense into her? I'm headed home to play prison guard with Damon. He's on lockdown ever since Kol compelled him to kill Jermey last night Klaus: See that's my point excaulty, if you let Kol roam free, then Jermey wont live to see his junior prom and we can kiss our map to the cure goodbye. But if you help me dagger Kol, Damon will be uncompelled, Jeremy will live and we all will be on our merry way to a human Elena. MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL [ Bonnie is blowing up ballons in the gym for a school dancem, while talking on the phone ] Elena: Where are you? Bonnie: I told Caroline that i'll take her place at the decade dance prep, but none of the rest of you's showed [ Cut to Elena's house, she picks up a packet of chips off Matt, and puts them on the table ] Elena: I know i'm sorry, i had to though i have Jeremey under house arrest because Kol wants to kill him, and Klaus wants to take him on some vampire slaying road trip. And since either of them are invited in, it's the only place i can keep them safe. Bonnie: Why does it sound like your under fire? Elena: Apparenlty i'm living in a fertaily house now [ Jeremy and Matt are playing a shooter game ] Jermey: I'm traning Matt: Me too Elena: Train yourself to do dishes, and put these weapons away before somone deicdes to use one on me. [ Matt puts his thumb up ] Bonnie: Well it's hard for me to look foward to this dance, while your trapped in your house Elena: Listen i have a plan to end all of this. I want Jermey to kill Kol Bonnie: You want Jermey to kill an orinigal? Elena: Think about it? Kol's sire line must streach to the moon by now. If Jermey kills Kol every vampire his turned, not to metion everyone vampire they turned will die, which means the hunter's mark will be complete and we have the map to finding the cure. [ Cut to Bonnie in the gym ] Bonnie: I'm on my way, we'll figure it out. Do you think Caroline will notice if there's only 89 red ballons. [ Cut to Elena ] Elena: Actually probably yes [ Elena puts her hands under the water and gets burned, and drops her phone. Jermey and Matt stand up ] Bonnie: Elena! [ Elena picks up her phone ] Elena: Sorry Bonnie: What happened? Elena: I don't know, i think there's something in the water [ Cut to Bonnie walking in the hallways of the school, talking on the phone ] Bonnie: Are you serious? You put vervain in the water supply? Where did you even get it? Rudy: I have my soucers. I'm also restainting the curfew and canceling all school events Bonnie: Dad there's a dance tonight Rudy: Not tonight Bonnie: Are you serious!? Rudy: Bonnie i'm tryng to protect you not punsih you. The wellbeing of this town is my responablity now Bonnie: No! Dad it's mine and i've been doing fine without you getting involved! Rudy: You've been doing fine? Would you like me to read you all the names of the people who have gone missing or died in tragic accidents, in your senior year alone? Head straight home please, were having a family meeting [ Bonnie hangs up. She is about to walk, when Kol comes and pushes her against the wall and grabs her neck ] Kol: No one can find the cure, if your too dead to find it [ Kol vamps out and about to attack Bonnie, when she uses her magic to break the bones in his hand and body. She is starting to lose contorl and pops the ballons that are around, and then flings the lockers open with paper flying everywhere. Bonnie looks around scared and runs off ] SALVATORE MANSION [ Damon is still in the cellar, looking weak. He hears footsteps and sees Stefan ] Damon: Come to snap my neck again? Because i woke up feeling complete unmurderous, so i think it safe to set me free [ Stefan throws a vial of blood towards Damon ] Damon: Oh man really? You pratically bleed me dry, spring for a bag or something. Hmm i'm thirsty [ Stefan puts a water bottle inbetween the bars of the door ] Damon: Not excaulty what i had in mind [ He gets up and heads to grab the water bottle, and sees Klaus standing on the other side ] Klaus: Hello mate Damon: What the hell are you doing here? Klaus: Babysitting [ Damon nods ] Stefan: Give him a vial of blood every few hours, so he doesn't desacate. If he gets to much streagth back, or he just annoys you bleed him out again Damon: Slient treatmeant huh, is the best shot you got. He's still mad at me for sleeping with Elena Klaus: You sure about that? Cause i saw him sneaking out of Rebekah's bed this morning, which would suggest that his moved on [ Stefan sighs ] Damon: Well, Well it seems like my brother took a page out of my revenge sex hand book Stefan: Why don't you too enjoy your villian bonding time, i'll let you know when i get the dagger from Rebekah [ Stefan leaves and walks down the hallways of his house, his phone rings and he stops to look at it. His phone reads Elena ] Stefan: Damon's fine his locked up, with all the creepy creautes he desevres Elena: That's not why i called, Kol just tried to kill Bonnie [ Stefan walks out the front door ] Stefan: What? Is she ok? Elena: Yeah, she's just shaken up. She maganed to hold him off, but Kol seems pretty intent on murdering everyone that is looking for that cure Stefan: Yeah, Klaus has me trying to convice Rebekah to give up her dagger so he can take care of Kol Elena: I don't want to just dagger Kol. I wan't Jermey to kill him [ Stefan looks back at the door, and then he revs up his motorbike ] Stefan: What did you just say? Elena: Bonnie has all this crazy new power, she thinks she can hold him long enough for Jermey to get a clean shot Stefan: And then what huh? Klaus and Rebekah will kill everyone of us out of spite. They may be dysfunctional bickering luntics but they stick together no matter what Elena: That's why you need to find the dagger and use it on Rebekah. She can't come looking for revenge if she's laying in a box Stefan: Yeah i can't do that Elena: I know you can't, cause vampires can't use the dagger but Matt can, it's not like she doesn't desvere it. And Bonnie thinks she can get Klaus out of the box too, at least temporaily once we get the cure now of this will matter, we can use it against them Stefan: Alright fine, how do you plan to lure Kol in? RANDOM STREET [ Kol is walking down some street listening to music on his phone, his phone rings ] Kol: Jermey Gilbert, nice to see i'm still in your speed dial mate. Hey you want to meet up at Denver bating cages? [ Cut to Elena ] Elena: Actually it's Elena Gilbert [ Cut to Kol ] Kol: What a treat, i was just thinking of all the clever ways i could have your brother killed, but i'll settle to ripping off his illstruated arm instead [ Cut to Elena ] Elena: I need to talk to you in person [ In the background you can see Matt and Jermey filling up weapons ] Elena: I wanna call a truce, in the name of Silas [ Cut to Kol ] [ Kol stops walking ] Kol: You want to talk about Silas? [ Cut to Elena ] Elena: I'll meet you where ever you want, i'll come to you [ Cut to Kol ] Kol: Tell you what, i'll come to you [ Elena's doorbell rings, everyone turns in suprising. Jermery puts a weapon up. Kol is outside ] Kol: If you want a truce, open the door and invite me in. [ Elena looks around the room ] Kol: I'm waiting and let's talk truce [ Elena takes off a blackboard from the wall ] Kol: Hello [ She starts to write on it ] Elena: Wouldn't that be stuipd to invite you in? Kol: On the contray i can't kill your brother with my bare hands, or i'll suffer the hunters curse adn spend the next 20 years trying to off myself in guresome ways. [ Elena shows what she wrote on the blackboard to Matt (Help Stefan find dagger), he leaves out the back door ] Kol: And i heard vervain is back in town, so i can't compell you to kill him either. So to say, you're fairly safe, for now. [ Elena writes on the blackboard again and shows it to Jeremy (Get out. Get Bonnie) ] Jeremy: whispering I'm the only one who can invite him inside. Kol: He's right. Obviously. [ Elena opens the door for Kol ] Kol: You think being alive for a thousand years will teach me some manners. But, I couldn't resist stopping by. Elena: If I let you in, my brother goes. You're not getting near him. Kol: Fair enough. [ Elena looks back at Jeremy and nods. Jeremy nods ] Jeremy: You can come in. [ Jeremy leaves through the back door ] Kol: You've a gold medal for bravery, I see. You know the thing I love about the modern age is, music anytime you like. [ Kol puts his phone and earphone in his pocket, and it gives Elena a view of the silver white oak thingy in Kol's jacket pocket ] Kol: So, this is the part where you offer me a drink. So we can have a proper chat. [ Elena nods and gives way for Kol, then closes the door ] REBEKKAH'S HOUSE Category:Season 4 Category:Episode Transcripts